The Tale af a Girl and her Robot
by lotus-genie
Summary: An Autobot rescues a mysterious girl and takes her back to the base. Unfortunately, just their sum of personalities will cause utter chaos! No pairings as of yet.


_I do not own Transformers: Hasbro, Takara, and IDW does. The Autobot cadets and humans are my original characters, but anyone can use them. This is a new spin off an old idea. Please review to show what you like and dislike about it. Constructive criticism will be appreciated._

* * *

"Crap, they've found me." Masami was pumping her long legs to their maximum speed, but she could still see her pursuers. 

Masami threw back her head to look at the five men pursuing her. They were slowly but surely catching up. Quietly, she cursed and readied herself for an armed confrontation. However, her still murky plans were cleared from her mind when a bullet impacted with her leg.

"You've caused us quite a bit of trouble, little lady." The man who had shot her walked up, his gun still smoking. "When we get back, I'm going to show you what happens when you cross me."

Masami looked at the men with anger and fear in her eyes. The man snapped his fingers and the other four came forward, firmly pinning Masami's arms Just as they began to drag her toward the car, a giant head loomed over them.

"Hey, is this a gang war? If it is, can I join?" The large robot that had arrived gave the men a smile. Masami silently applauded the men's psychological reserve as they ignored the robot and continued to drag Masami away.

"What are you doing with that girl? Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!" The robot yelled angrily as it stomped forward.

Masami, who had slightly above average intelligence, suddenly realized this could be her chance to escape. "Help me! These bad men are taking me away! Please help! I'm just an innocent orphan girl!" She screamed, hoping the robot would notice.

Masami's plan worked perfectly. The robot seized the car that the men were approaching and glared at Masami's captors.

"Let that girl go, **now**." The robot tightened its grasp until the car imploded in a shower of metal and glass. "Unless you're more durable than this car, I suggest that you do as I say."

The five men needed no more prompting. Dropping their weapons, they scrambled away. Masami smiled, but the pain in her leg caused her to stagger.

"Are you okay?" The robot stared down at Masami. Now that the danger was past, Masami could see her rescuer clearly. The robot was definitely female, but looked a bit childish with her compressed height and flat chest. She was purple in color, with black and indigo accents. She had fuchsia optics, but they looked purple at the moment. Radar and sonar receiver, in the form of long black wires, were attached to her head, looking like synthetic hair. A large shell surrounded her body, ready to shield her from damage. A sword hilt pointed out of her hip, making the weapon easy to draw in case of an attack and a bazooka was latched onto her back.

"I'll live," Masami muttered. "It just looks worse than it is."

"That's nice."

Masami stared at the robot in shock. Any other person would have fretted and insisted on getting her to the hospital. Instead, this robot was passively accepting Masami's assertion. "You aren't going to make a fuss?"

"Why should I? I've got some experience with battle wounds myself." The robot grinned. "I always healed, no matter how bad it was, so I guess you're the same."

"I don't know if I'm glad or disgusted." Masami muttered.

"I don't care what you think. How long will it take you to heal?" Just as the robot finished asking the question, a silver object burst out of Masami's leg.

"It just finished healing." Masami held up the object. "This is the bullet."

"Cool! You can actually do this?"

"I just have this weird healing power." Masami stood up and performed some stretches.

"Hold on, I see something on the side of this car." The robot stared intently at the crushed automobile. "Fed-federal v-vehicle. Holy slag, this is a government car." The robot stared at Masami in horror. "You were being chased by the feds? Zenith is going to kill me when he finds out that I interfered with federal procedures. Then he's going to give me to Prowl, and he's going to kill me. Then he'll give me to Windshear, and she's going to kill me!"

"They might have been federal agents, but they were the bad guys here." Masami looked at the robot earnestly. "I promise."

"Fine, I can crush you if you get out of hand." The robot picked Masami up. "What's your name?"

"I'm Masami. Who are you?" Masami, it should be mentioned was a Japanese girl of average height. She had dark green hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a tie-die top and faded jeans with a pair of puke-green sneakers.

"My name's Oceancruiser and I 'm the best Autobot martial artist ever!" Oceancruiser had a large grin splayed on her face. "I love fighting and annoying people."

"That's nice to know." Masami quipped.

"So, where should I dump you off?"

Masami's features darkened. "I'm an orphan; I don't have anyone."

"I know what that feels like." Oceancruiser's face looked sad for a second, but brightened up soon after. "You could stay with me if you like. At least until we find some place for you to go."

Masami nodded in agreement. Living with a giant robot was preferable to living in the streets, and there was the added protection against the federal agents.

* * *

"This is your room?" Masami raised an eyebrow. "This looks like the world's largest lost-and-found to be located in a landfill." 

Oceancruiser shrugged. "I like to keep old memorabilia. Unless Windshear threatens me on spring cleaning day or something, I never get around to throwing stuff away."

"That's just another thing I hate about autumn—I have to live in this dump for six months." Masami muttered, curling up in a carpet that had a mysterious stain in the center.

"Wait here, I'll go get something!" Oceancruiser dashed out of the room, leaving a confused Masami behind.

"That girl must be on the earth's longest recorded sugar high; or gasoline high; or whatever large, transforming freaky robots consume to get hyper." Masami tenderly yanked a protruding object from the nearest pile. It was a broken brass lamp that seemed to be covered in peanut butter at the top. Masami did not want, or need to know about the history of the object.

"What's my time?" Oceancruiser jumped in front of Masami, holding a tremendous box filled to the brim with cans.

"What are you talking about?"

"My time: how long did I take to do this? I'm going for a record here!"

"I'm sorry. You never told me about this, so I never timed you." Masami admitted.

Oceancruiser's posture dropped into a slouch. "You're mean: I went and got you all this food and you didn't time me." Oceancruiser dropped the box on the floor. "I hope this is what you humans eat."

"Shaving cream and toilet paper? I can't eat that." Masami stared at the offending items, disgusted.

"Sorry! These are mine. I have the **perfect** prank in mind for Red Alert."

Masami looked at the maniacally muttering Autobot, and then decided not to ask. Life had taught her that there were things that she definitely did not need to know.

"Do you like it?" Oceancruiser watched the young human eagerly.

"You got me creamed corn? I hate the stuff."

"So what; eat it first to get it over with."

"Or I could eat it only as a last resort." Masami selected two cans from the pile. "Now these look borderline edible."

"So, why were you running from the feds?" Oceancruiser asked as Masami slurped some clam chowder. At this question, Masami choked on her chowder and sputtered for a while before looking up, chowder slinking out of her nose.

"I can't tell you that." Masami whispered.

"Why not? I can keep a secret. Come on, tell me!" Oceancruiser leaned down to Masami's level. "You have to tell me!"

"I can't!" Masami screamed at Oceancruiser. "I just can't! I don't really know why they took me! I want to go home! Do I have a home? These memories…they hurt!" Masami sobbed and hugged her knees. "Leave me alone…"

"Is this a sensitive subject?" Oceancruiser's facial expression became one of sadness. "I have things that I can't talk about too. As long as you don't tell me anything, I won't tell you anything.

"That sounds fine to me."

* * *

Over the next few hours, Oceancruiser and Masami entertained each other with various impressions of famous cartoon characters. Masami found the Grumpy the dwarf to be by far the most entertaining. Oceancruiser, it seemed, should have been born as a grouchy, pessimistic midget that despised taking baths. 

"Okay, now it's my turn." Masami performed an odd pose that included the ASL word for "love." "In the name of the moon, you're punished!"

"Sailor moon—definitely Sailor Moon."

Masami yawned and threw herself against the rug. "I'm dirt tired from all that running. Let's hit the sack."

"I lost my punching bag a month ago."

"Not like that, idiot." Masami yawned again, the sheer sleepiness bringing tears to her eyes. "I meant to go to bed."

"I don't want to." Oceancruiser pouted.

"Oceancruiser, it's your bedtime!" A voice called from out in the hall.

"Oh crap, this is not good. Oceancruiser quickly laid down on one of the piles, obscuring Masami with her shadow. "I'm ready to go to into recharge, Windshear."

"I hope you're not lying to me." The voice called again as the hall lights shut off.

"Time to get up, Masami." Oceancruiser poked the human, but received no response. "Wow, you really **are** tired."

As Oceancruiser climbed into her recharger bed, she noticed Masami give off a slight shiver. From what she had heard Hound say about humans, the flesh bags needed a certain amount of heat to survive, and perhaps Masami was not getting enough buried in that pile of junk. Gingerly, as to not wake Masami up from her blissful slumber, Oceancruiser picked up the smaller girl and placed her on the recharger bed. As Oceancruiser stepped back to survey the scene, Masami gave another shiver, indicating that even the recharger bed could not offer the needed warmth. With a defeated sigh, Oceancruiser once again picked up Masami and this time placed the girl on her chassis. At this, Masami seemed to be content and snuggled up, close to Oceancruiser's spark.

"I hope you don't die from lack of heat. I've never looked after a human before. Oceancruiser whispered, making a valiant, but futile effort to fight off fatigue. As drowsiness overcame her, she too descended into that sweet land of slumber. The two girls remained in that position, with Masami on Oceancruiser's chassis, all night long.

* * *

_Preview: In the next chapter, Masami get a tour around the base and Oceancruiser almost blows her secret! New ideas and Reviews will be appreciated_

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
